There is no 'uke' in Naruto
by RachelxNicole
Summary: A short NaruSasu fanfic. It all started during training, one thing lead to another, as things progressed Kakashi and Sakura left the two boys to finish their fight. Once they were gone, the fight turned into something more. Yeah i know it was a bad summar


Panting hard, the two boys were sweating after all of the work they were putting into it. They've been at it for hours, exchanging blows. Kakashi glanced down from his book as he sat against a tree. Sakura watched in horror as the two people she cared for literally tried to rip each other apart, but neither boy would dare stop this fight.

They were both 'overly' determined to make the other one bow at their feet. 'No mercy' was what they said when they began. Not letting up Naruto was forced into his demonic mode. He bared teeth as he lunged onto the unexpecting Uchiha, making the pair topple to the ground.

Sasuke didn't enjoy Naruto's sudden burst of power and quickly activated the curse seal which slowly began to consume his body. Sasuke flipped over Naruto and began wailing on him at an alarming pace. Naruto lifted his arms to his face to block the fierce blows.

Naruto growled before gripping the young Uchiha's hand and throwing him off his body. Sasuke landed with a thump as he hit the tree full force, Naruto jumped up from the ground and attacked his opponent.

Sasuke rolled out of the way as Naruto landed on all fours in an animalistic pose. Naruto leapt once more pinning Sasuke to the ground. "That was too easy, I bet your brother would have put up a better fight" Naruto grinned a toothy grin showing off his canines.

Everything stopped in there tracks, Kakashi peered over his book, waiting for Sasuke's actions, Sakura's jaw was practically on the forest floor. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the purple chakra engulfed him and burnt Naruto's skin. Naruto jumped off of Sasuke and watched his burnt hands slowly heal.

Kakashi being the responsible adult saw every possible out come of this match, grabbed Sakura and left quickly. Sasuke –with speed unmatched – sprinted towards the fox boy, before Naruto had a chance to figure out what was going on, he flung his arms up to his face. He could already feel the Uchiha pounding violently on his arms. Hitting every piece of tan flesh he could find.

Sasuke stopped for a split second to rest his arms, when it was Naruto's turn he did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he reached his hands up and tickled the great Uchiha's sides. Sasuke released a shriek in protest, which was rather shocking to Naruto.

Sasuke didn't seem like a ticklish person. The raven-haired boy rolled off the blond and caught his breath from laughing. Naruto was very amused by the outcome of his actions. "Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe it! The great Sasuke, the all mighty top Genin of Kohona….. Is……….. TICKLISH!" Naruto began rolling around the forest floor laughing hysterically.

Sasuke blushed slightly, than twitched with anger. "SHUT UP DOBE!" he shouted, Naruto only continues to roll around laughing.

"Was everyone in your clan ticklish….. Is that how the almighty Uchiha clan died? Being tickled to death" Naruto stopped as he felt the air grow even tenser. He looked up at the Uchiha, his brow twitched with anger. Naruto grew deathly silent.

"YOU #$#$&&$$$&$$$#$&$$#!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before lunging once more onto the fox boy. He jumped on his the same time Naruto tried to get up, their lips met in the process…. Well more like they slammed into each other's faces.

"Ah holy flying cheese doodles" Naruto exclaimed as he held his bleeding lip, a trickle of blood remained unwiped by his hand, it slowly dripped down the boy's chin. Naruto looked for the Uchiha, he was no where in sight. Naruto took a step back before bumping into someone's chest.

"You've got something there" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he wiped the trickle of blood from Naruto's chin. Sasuke's actions caused Naruto to shiver, he wasn't sure wither it was with excitement or with fear. Sasuke nibbled Naruto's ear lobe before gently kissing his neck –this time – Naruto knew his shiver was for excitement.

"Sasuke," was the one word the escaped Naruto's mouth as he thought about the two people who were 'supposed' to be training with them "Kakashi and Sakura" Naruto gasps as teeth nibble the nape of his neck.

"They're gone" Sasuke whispered smoothly in his ear.

That's when Naruto noticed they were alone –at last – after a long day of training, Sasuke and Naruto were engaging in some extra-curricular activities. A peck on the cheek had moved on to making out, and that had led to some heavy petting, and heavy petting was well on its way to the next stage when Naruto pulled away.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well how should we do this? I mean, it's either one way or the other" Naruto replied.

"I suppose you have an idea in mind, dobe?"

Naruto leaned in and showed Sasuke a very large, very lecherous fox-grin. Sasuke sweat dropped, and suddenly became very nervous.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked again, not even trying to delay the inevitable.

The fox-grin got wider as Naruto readied his reply.

"There's no 'uke' in Naruto."


End file.
